Forbidden Love
by Sa5msDegrassiandHpStories
Summary: Can Adam and Fiona find love in the most drama filled school in the world? Read to find out!: : : : :   -Sa5m
1. The Awkward Meeting

Fiona's POV

"Hey Holly J. do you want to come over tonight?" I asked my best friend in the whole world. She had helped me through some of my most difficult struggles like my twincest scandal and the court case against my deranged and abusive ex-boyfriend, Bobby Beckonridge.

"I can't Fi I have a student council meeting tonight with Sav," she said with a guilty look on her face.

"Ugh but you always have to go do something with Sav. We never hang out anymore," I complained in defeat as we walked down the hall to class.

Adam's POV

I slammed my locker shut and looked to see Eli and Clare sucking face a few lockers down. "Get a room!" I shouted. Clare quickly pulled away from Eli with an embarrased look on her face. Eli on the other hand looked irritated. As I walked over to them Eli punched me in the arm and said

"Your just jealous." He's so right and doesn't even know it, I thought to myself as I headed towards my first class of the day.

Fiona's POV

"Okay, so if you can't come over tonight can you come over Saturday?" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Fi, but I have to help my mom pack for the move," she replied.

"Ugh, can't I just hire you professional movers," I say while rounding the corner of the lockers. The next thing I know I'm on the ground with all of my books and papers scattered across the hall while students from both directions trampled them.

"I am so sorry!" exclaimed a boy who was on the floor next to me. His stuff was all over as well.

"That's okay it was partly my fault too," I said reassuringly.

Adam's POV

There on the floor next to me sat the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her long dark curls cascaded down her back. Her big emerald eyes sparkled like the stars, and now as I look back on that moment I realized it was then that I had found a girl that could make my heart beat twenty times faster and give me butterflies. Oh what had I gotten myself into?

Fiona's POV

The boy held out his hand to help me up. "Thanks," I said kindly.

"It's the least I can do for running into such a pretty girl," he said with a mischevious grin. I felt my cheeks get hot as I blushed. Wow this boy really knows how to compliment a girl. He is pretty adorable and funny, but he's way too young for me.

"I'm Fiona Coyne," I introduced myself.

"I'm Adam Torres," he responded in a soft and sweet spoken voice. I wonder if Adam has heard of all the gossip going around about me. I bet he thinks I'm some crazy ice queen. Wait why do I care what some sophmore thinks of me.

Math class was as boring as ever. All I could think about was Adam. There was just something different about him from all the other obnoxious jerks around this school.

Adam's POV

I walked over to my usual table with Eli and Clare. Sitting with them lately has been weird since they made themselves an official couple. Now I've officialy become the third wheel. I see Fiona walk into the cafeteria. "Hey Fiona!" I shout. Oh what have I just done. She walked, more like strutted, over to our table.

"Hey Adam," she said.

"Uh I was just uh wondering if you uh would like to sit here with us?" I stammered while I blushed and Eli stifled a laugh.

"Um sure. Holly J. and Sav are at a student council meeting so it's definitely better than sitting alone," she admitted.

Fiona's POV

As I stood in line I thought about how sweet it was that Adam invited me to sit with him and his friends for lunch. I need to stop thinking about him. It's driving me crazy. Oh yeah I forgot I already am. For goodness sakes the boy is only a sophmore. I can't date someone that young it's social suicide. I grabbed my lunch and sat down at the table. "Fiona this is Eli and Clare, Eli and Clare this is Fiona," Adam introduced us.

"Hi Eli. Hi Clare," I said while giving them my best smile.

"Uh hi," replied Eli.

"Hi Fiona, it's so nice to meet you!" exclaimed Clare with a genuine smile plastered on her face.

"Uh Adam can we have a guy talk for a sec," asked Eli to Adam.

"Okay," Adam said with a confused look on his face.

Adam's POV

As soon as I walked over to Eli he smacked me on the back of the head. "Dude what was that for!" I yelled at him.

"What are you doing flirting with Fiona? She could find out about you and tell the whole school," he said.

"I'm not flirting with Fiona. I was just trying to be nice after mowing her down in the hall this morning," I objected.

"Uh huh sure. Then why did you blush uncontrollably when she agreed to sit with us?" he questioned.

"I did not!" I protested.

"Whatever you say," he said. We walked back to the bench.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Fiona asked.

"Uh just some guy stuff," I said while looking away to blush.

"And what kind of guy stuff would that be?" asked Clare this time.

"Oh just about how Adam likes Fiona is all," Eli said nonchalantly.

"Eli!" I shouted while I slapped him.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Fiona's POV

"Oh um interesting," I stammered, while turning away and blushing. Adam liked me? But did I like Adam? Oh it's just so confusing. I mean I shouldn't like him because he's so young, but at the same time he is pretty adorable and funny. Maybe we should just hang out for awhile to get to know each other better. The bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period. Eli and Clare walked towards class while Adam packed up his stuff.

"Uh hey Adam?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah Fiona," he said while looking skeptical.

"Would you like to skip next period and come to The Dot with me?" I asked.

"Uh sure Fiona," he said while looking away obviously trying to hide his blushing.

"Okay let's go," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to The Dot. It felt great holding his hand all the way to The Dot.

Adam's POV

I can't believe I'm skipping class to go to The Dot with the most beautiful girl ever. She held my hand the whole way there. I could feel my whole body filling up with heat. My cheeks felt hot and I knew I was blushing. When we walked through the door there were hardly any people inside. We sat down at a booth and Peter the waiter took our orders. We only ordered drinks since we'd just had lunch.

"I'll have a Moutain Dew," I ordered.

"And I'll take an iced tea," said Fiona.

"So Adam why don't we just get to know each other a little better," She said.

"Um okay sure," I agreed.

"Okay so I'll go first. What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Wow a pretty basic question. But I really don't have a favorite color. I pretty much like them all except for pink. What an ugly color. I bet that's your favorite huh?" I rambled.

"Uh actually no. I prefer purple myself. So what's your favorite band?" she questioned.

"Totally Dead Hand," I said automatically,"What about you?"

"Uh I don't really listen to much music so I don't know what's currently out there," she stated.

"Well I'm totally a fanatic of music and comic books," I told her.

"And I'm all about the fashion and the designs," she said. We had finished our drinks by this time and were getting pretty bored. We had run out of questions and asked each other basically everything.

"So would you like to go to my condo and hang out Adam?" she asked me.

"Um sure why not," I replied.

Fiona's POV

We walked to my condo and sat on the couch.

"Wow your place is amazing," he said while admiring the spacious and modernly decorated living room.

"Thanks I had some great room designers design it," I explained.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"We could watch a movie," I suggested.

"Alright that sounds good," he replied.

"Okay well I think there's a movie in the DVD player and I don't really have much of a selection so we could just watch whatever's in there," I told him.

"Alright," he said.

"Okay so the remote's on the coffee table so you can start it while I go make some popcorn," I said.

"Sounds good to me," he commented. I walked into the kitchen and found the popcorn in the pantry and set it to the correct time in the microwave.

"She was very vulnerable and I wanted to help her."

"You wanted to help my client?"

"She needed it. When she wasn't threatning to throw herself off rooftops she was flinging herself downstairs. I mean she was unstable, irratic, plagued with demons. I..I felt sorry for her. The truth is I felt sorry for Fiona,"

"Sorry Why?"

"Because she's so messed up. I mean I never hit her. Not once."

"And why would she lie Bobby?"

"To punish me for dumping her. I mean I am the victim of all of this. I just hope she doesn't do to other guys what she's trying to do to me."

The conversation floated through the air and Bobby's voice made my blood run cold. I ran into the living room to see a completely shocked Adam on the couch.

"Fi, what was that?" he asked still in shock. I decided just to tell him the truth.

"That was my ex boyfriends deposition," I said.

"And what was he talking about him hitting you?" he questioned.

"Let's just say he was abusive and a very angry person," I said as calm as I could muster.

"Um I don't know what to say," he admitted.

"It's okay if you think I'm crazy like everyone else. So it's probably best for you to go since you probably don't even want to look at me now," I said while trying to hold back sobs. Bobby had ruined me and now he was ruining my relationships.

"Fi, I don't think your crazy and I never will," he told me getting off the couch and walking towards me to give me a hug.

"Yes you do I know you do," I sobbed.

"No Fi I really don't. Just because you had an abusive ex boyfriend does not mean your crazy," he told me.

"Yeah but getting drunk over it is," I replied.

"That's a little stupid but not crazy. And everyone does stupid things. Look I'm going to tell you my secret and you'll probably never talk to me again, but since I know your secrets I guess it's only fair you know my biggest one," he said almost reluctanly.

"Adam you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Believe me I sure wasn't going to tell you that the first time we actually hung out. I mean I don't want this to be awkward, but I'm sure whatever it is that it can't be as bad as you make it sound," I replied.

"Oh it's worse than what it sounds. I have to tell you no matter how much it might make you hate me, but I would just feel too guilty for not telling you," he stuttered.

"Okay but I don't think I'm gonna hate you for some secret unless you like murdered someone or something horribly awful like that," I joked.

"No I guess it's not that horrible, but it's still pretty bad," he sighed.

"Just tell me if you want to Adam. I'm gonna be okay with it," I encouraged him.

"Okay so... I'm...I'm an FTM female to male transgender. I was born in the body of a girl, but ever since I was little I knew I was supposed to be a boy. So now I have become Adam and now I'm going to leave before you yell at me for being such a freak," he said as he stood up. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down on the couch.

"Don't leave Adam," I said.

"Why so you can make fun of me and call me a freak and a tranny like just about everyone else does?" he asked with acid leaking into his voice.

"I would never do that to you Adam," I said obviously hurt. I couldn't believe he thought I could sink as low as to call him those names.

"I'm sorry," he apologized after seeing I was being sincere.

"It's just a lot to sink in, but it doesn't change how I feel about you," I smiled.

"How exactly do you feel about me?" he asked. I hadn't thoroughly thought about this and I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about him. I just knew he was someone I trusted and could probably learn to love over time.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I know I could never dislike you for any reason," I told him honestly, "I mean there's just something about you that I trust deeply."

"That's exactly how I feel about you Fiona," he said. For some reason this made me blush and I had to look away.


	3. Interruptions and Crazy Mothers

Disclaimer:Blah Blah Blah don't own Degrassi although I would love to Blah Blah Blah ramble on and on and on to the story!:):):) -Sa5m

Adam's POV

Fiona looked away and I could see my comment had made her blush. It gave me an encouraged feeling about this friendship. Or was it something more. Sure they had only met today, but he just felt such a strong bond with Fiona that he wanted Fiona to be his girlfriend right this second.

"Adam I think I've finally figured out how I feel about you," she said turning back to face me.

"I have too," I told her back.

"Adam I know we basically just met today, but I feel as though we've known each other our whole lives and that we like have this special bond between us...," she rambled before I crushed my lips on hers. The kiss lasted several seconds that felt like hours. Fiona had kissed me back and it had felt good. But then as the good guy I am I started to feel guilty. I pulled away from her.

"Fiona I'm so sorry. I have no idea what came over me," I lied. I knew what had caused me to do this. And it was as simple as love.

"Adam it's okay. I was kissing you back. That means I enjoyed it very much," she said seductively. It was her to initiate the kiss this time. It started out very slow and gentle. Then rapidly turned heated and passionate. She pushed me down onto the couch and crawled on top of me. After a while we had rolled off the couch and onto the hard floor. I had landed right on top of her. I pulled away from the kiss and blushed with embarrassment. She grabbed the back off my head and pulled me back into the kiss. Her fingers twisted and tangled in my hair. My left hand was at the small of her back on the floor, and my right hand was supporting my weight, so I didn't crush her.

"Hey Fi, I just came to return your.. Oh my gosh," came the voice of no one other than Holly J. Sinclair. I quickly jumped off Fiona and gave her my hand to help her up. Everything was awkwardly silent and our gazes were shifting from one another.

"Well this is severly awkward," spoke Fiona.

"Um yeah well uh I just came to return your history book that you left at my house the other day. Well it seems as though your busy so I'll just set this on the table and leave then. Bye," said Holly J. as she walked back through the door. I hadn't said a word the entire time. I had no idea what to say. I was completely and utterly shocked all of that had just happened.

"Well that was something I did not expect," Fiona said bluntly.

"Maybe I should go. It is getting pretty late," I said.

"No Adam you don't have to go. You could stay here a little while longer. Please," She begged.

"Fine I'll stay," I gave in.

"Thank you," she said. For the rest of the night we talked and kissed. As we were talking I looked at my watch and it read ten o'clock.

"Oh crap I've seriously got to get home," I panicked, "My mom is so going to kill me."

"I'll call you a taxi, it'll be much faster," Fiona said. She grabbed the phone and called prompt taxi. A few minutes later we heard a car beep outside and saw it was the cab.

"Bye Fi, I'll see you tomorrow," I told her.

"Bye Adam," she said back. I grabbed her and hugged her. We gave each other goodnight kisses and I left. When the cab pulled up at my house I could see my mother through the window pacing and looking extremely peed off. I opened the front door and shut it as softly as I could. But my mom heard it with her hawk hearing.

"Young man where have you been? I was getting ready to call the police. And why is there lipstick all over your face?" she questioned. Oh crap. I didn't know there was freaking lipstick on my face. Ugh I am so screwed.

"Uh I was at my friend's house," I said halfway truthfully.

"And who is this friend?" she gave me a stern look.

"Fiona Coyne," I decided to be honest.

"Why were you at her house so late, and why were you kissing her," she asked.

"Well uh, she's uh kinda my girlfriend," I stammered.

"And why haven't I heard of her before?" she questioned.

"Well we just started going out today," I answer.

"How well do you know her?" her questions keep on coming.

"Well we also just met today," I waited for the impact of yelling. But it never came. My mother had just walked away muttering something about how her sons were being foolish with girls and that she was going to put a stop to it. Oh no what was my psycho mother planning?

Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Nobody is probably reading this story, but I'm gonna post it anyways for that one person who might actually enjoy it. -Sa5m


	4. The Lock Down

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own Degrassi although I would love to Blah Blah ... let's just get to the story all ready

Adam's POV

I awoke in the morning with a smile on my face. I remembered what happened with Fiona yesterday. I still couldn't believe someone like her could really like someone like me. Yeah so cliche right? I did the usual morning routine. When I made it down for breakfast there was no one at the table. Drew was rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Drew where is everyone and all the food?" I asked my stomach rumbling. He screamed like a girl and smacked his head.

"Adam what the heck? Don't ever scare me like that again," he shouted at me.

"What was that? You screamed like a little girl. Someone's losing their masculinity," I joked. He punched me in the arm.

"Yeah um to answer your question, dad went to work early and mom, well... mom said she has to talk to us. So she wanted me to wait for you and grab something fast to eat and meet her in the car," Drew explained. I remembered what she had said the night before and knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"Great we get to be in an enclosed space with her. How exciting," I said sarcastically. I grabbed a pop tart and ran outside to the car. I called shotgun and Drew had to sit in the back.

"Okay so now that you two are here it's time to discuss some rules. One no going to anybody's house without my permission and a confirmed phone call from their parents. Two there will be no dating allowed. Three you are to be home by eight on school days, and ten on weekends. Am I understood you two?" She asked as she laid down the law.

"Yes mom," I replied.

"Yeah, so can we go now? We're gonna be late," Drew said.

Author's Note

I am uberly duberly sorry this chapter is so short! If this happens again you have permission to hunt be down! I just figured i should post this little something before i go to bed to hold you over until tomorrow when i can update it properly! Sorry again. Peace, Love, and Degrassi!:):):):)33333333333

-Sa5m


	5. Nice Princess?

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi Blah Blah Blah wish i did Blah Blah

Adam's POV

As I reached Degrassi I could make out the shape of Fiona sitting on a bench in front of the school. As I climbed out of the car my mom stopped me, "Remember Adam no dating," she said with seriousness in her voice.

"Yes mother I know," I replied in that "You've said it a million times I understand, so you can shut up already" voice.

"Don't take that tone with me Mr.," she barked. With that I hopped out of the van and waited until she had driven out of site to approach Fiona.

"So, did you get in any trouble with your mom last night?" she asked.

"Um yeah sorta. She said we're not allowed to date and other stupid crap like that," I replied.

"Oh so I guess your not allowed to see me anymore then," she said while getting up.

"Hold on," I said while grabbing her arm," she never said I wasn't allowed to see you. She just said I can't date you."

"Well I guess that is true," she said with a smile.

"We'll make this work around her rules," I said, "how about friends with a benefit." Fiona looked stunned at first, then her smile returned.

"Wow someone's cocky aren't they," she joked. Realizing what I had said I immediately retracted it.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant like with kissing benefits, not the other term," I said while blushing.

"I realized this. I just wanted to make you sweat," she said with an even bigger smile.

"Hey that's not very nice for a princess," I said jokingly.

"Who said I was a nice princess?" she asked while the bell rang to signal the start of school. She hopped up and started walking up the steps. I stood for a second realizing I found the perfect girl. I ran to catch up to her and start one of the best school days of my life.

Author's Note

I know I said if I posted another short chapter like this then you could hunt me down. Well I was hoping you would let it slide just because this seemed like a good place to stop for me and it's better than nothing. I mean would you rather have a long chapter twenty millions later or a shorter chapter sooner? Oh Well. FADAM!:):):) OMG CAN'T WAIT FOR STUPID FEBRUARY!:):):):):):):):):):):):) If you have any suggestions or just want to say something nice or mean or anything really then REVIEW! LOLZ ,but don't be to mean or I might have to cry:'(. JkJKJkLOlz PEACE LOVE and DEGRASSI!:):):):)

-Sa5m!:):):)


	6. All Good Days Go Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi Blah Blah Blah no matter how much I wish I did Blah Blah Blah

Adam's POV

I followed Fiona to her locker. I was coaxed each step of the way by her lavender perfume. The sweet scent filled my nose. As I got closer I noticed her beautifully designed sweater that clung to her curves. It was intoxicating.

"So how are we going to make this friends with a benefit thing work?" she asked. I hadn't thought much about it. I figured it would just happen.

" I have no idea," I confessed.

"Well we could skip school today," she suggested. And easily my mind was overran with the thoughts of spending my entire day with her.

"Okay," I agreed. She slammed her locker shut and we walked out of the school.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked. She looked as though she was mulling it over in her head.

"We could go back to my condo," she said.

"Alright," I said. I thought about my last visit to her condo and a smile appeared on my face. We hailed a taxi and drove to her condo. As we entered her condo she took my hand and led me to her bedroom. Once we made it through the door she pushed me down on the bed. "Someone's feisty aren't they," I joked. I looked at her and saw the lust in her eyes. "Uh Fi you know we can do anything farther than kissing right?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"Uh what? Oh yeah I... I just.. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she stammered.

"It's cool Fi. Just I'm definitely not ready for anything like that for right now," I confessed.

"Of course. I don't want anything sexual either, but being with you I just forget everything and just need to be closer to you," She admitted.

"Well we can get close, but not that close just yet," I whispered in her ear seductively. I took her face in my hands and pulled it close and pressed my lips against hers. I then slid one hand to the small of her back and the other I left cradling her cheek. She leaned forward more to deepen the kiss. Her tongue begged for entrance into my mouth. I finally caved and her tongue shot into my mouth like a rocket. After exploring each other's mouths we pulled apart.

"Adam that was amazing!" She exclaimed, panting.

"Uh yeah very wonderful," I said. It was amazing, but I just couldn't shake off the weirdness of earlier. I pushed it to the side of my mind as Fiona leaned in for another make-out.

After making out in her condo we headed to the Dot for some lunch. As we ate our food someone walked into the Dot ringing the bell. When I looked over to see who it was my heart started to pound and I was immediately frightened.

Author's Note

Sorry it takes me so long to write these and I'm sorry they're so frikin short, but it's really hard to write with writers block as you all know. Thanks to my cousin Joe who helped me write some of this. And if you can guess who the mystery person is I'll give you all the cookies in the world and have the cast of Degrassi sent to your house if I could do that, but sadly I can't so I'll just give you a shout out in the next author's note! PEACE LOVE and DEGRASSI!

P.S. I wrote an Ode To Degrassi in Composition Class and if you would like to read it let me know in a review and I'll post it in a message or in my next author's note

-Sa5m


	7. The Fight

Disclaimer:Blah Blah Blah I don't own Degrassi even tho I wish I could Blah Blah Blah

Fiona's POV

The bell in the door of the Dot rang. Adam looked over to see who it was and I could see the fear clearly on his face. As I looked over I gasped. There in the door stood the Evil Trio. Fitz, Owen, and Bianca. Fitz looked over and spotted us and stalked to our table. "Oh look the Tranny has a girlyfriend. Isn't that so sweet. Someone actually likes filthy people like you," He said laughing. Bianca and Owen then joined around our table.

"Yeah looks like the pretty pretty princess here is a lesbian," Bianca joked.

"Your just jealous because we all know you secretly like Adam," I said to her. Her face went from amused to shocked in a matter of seconds.

"What'd you say lesbian. I don't like your tranny girlfriend cuz I'm not a lesbian like you," she said defensively.

"Yeah sure you don't. If you don't then why do you constantly talk to him if your so appalled with him?" I asked. She didn't respond.

"Oh did the slut run out of insults to say?" I asked in a baby voice.

"You know what you tranny lover. I'm gonna mess up your face so bad you won't even see it comin'," she replied.

"Really because your so stupid that didn't even make sense," I burned her.

"Maybe if you weren't such a lesbian you would understand straight girl language," she said viciously.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a bitch you would have just admitted your feelings for Adam and maybe you would have dated. You were just too big of a bitch to do it, so now he's mine. So back off," I barked back while standing up to tower over her.

"Your just crazy. Or have you forgotten your little made up story about your ex boyfriend? Or your drinking problem?" she questioned hitting a nerve.

"Oh now it's on you slut," I screamed grabbing her hair.

"CAT FIGHT!" Fitz screamed. Bianca then punched me in the face. I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"How do you like that?" I asked her.

"Fiona stop it!" I heard Adam yell. Then a pair of warm hands wrapped around my waist and I was pulled away from Bianca.

"Let me go, so I can mess up her face!" I spat.

"Calm down Fi," Adam tried to soothe me. I saw that Bianca was being held back by Peter. I took a couple deep breaths.

"Okay I'm fine now Adam. You can let me go," His hands released me and I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry Adam. It's just the things she says sometimes really gets to me," I admitted.

"It's fine Fi. But you just can't go beating up people that aren't worth it," he replied.

"I know, but it was really fun to beat her up," I admitted.

"It was pretty funny to watch her get beat up and yelled at," he said laughing.

"Let's just go back to my condo," I said.

"Okay," he replied. On our way out I looked back at Bianca and stuck my tongue out at her. It was pretty childish I know, but hey can you blame me?

Author's Note

Okay so I'm not going to quit this story after all the awesome reviews I got from all my wonderful readers! Well nobody guessed right who the mystery people were so shout out to all the people who guessed at all! Um I hope you liked this fight scene. I thought it was pretty funny. Anyway I'm posting this since I'm sick today from school.

:( Sorry it's so short, but it seemed like a good place to stop it! Hope you liked it and R&R PEACE LOVE and DEGRASSI!:):):):):):):):):)

P.S. My other stories are lonely so go read them! Thanks

-Sa5m


	8. Overheard Conversations

Disclaimer:Blah BLah BLah I don't own Degrassi Even tho I wish I did BLah Blah Blah

Bianca's POV

How dare that stupid lesbian princess pull my hair and say I like that tranny! She is totally crazy just like everyone says she is. Here I am walking down this disgusting alley looking for stupid Ron-Ron. He was supposed to meet me here an hour ago. I bet he hooked up with some random chick again ugh.

"Dude she is totally unfair. I mean just because Adam might get hurt from a relationship doesn't mean I should be punished too," I heard someone say. Hmm Adam this could be something interesting gossip. I snuck up to peek around the corner. I saw Drew and K.C. standing outside the Dot. I decided to listen in.

"That's pretty harsh man. I'm glad she's not my mom," K.C. joked.

"Yeah whatever man. I just wish my stupid mom hadn't found out about Adam and Fiona that way we could all just date and do whatever we want without worrying about our mom," Drew ranted. So Adam's mom said Fiona and him couldn't date. And yet we found them together at the Dot obviously on a date. Hmm interesting. I wonder how Mrs. Torres would feel about this?

Author's Note

Yes I'm sorry I realize it's uberly duberly short, but I had to put somewhere and it didn't go with the chapter before this or the chapter after so it had to become it's own short little chapter. Well that Bianca's a real doosey isn't she? Well R&R! PEACE LOVE and DEGRASSI!:):):):):):):):):):):):)

-Sa5m


	9. Secrets Out of The Bag

Disclaimer:Blah Blah Blah don't own Degrassi Blah Blah Blah

Bianca's POV

After the end of the ridiculously long school day I headed outside to wait and see if I could be Drew and that stupid tranny freak to their mom's van. As I walked outside I saw waiting in her van. Perfect. I walked up and knocked on the rolled up passenger side window. She rolled it down. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes hi I'm Bianca and I heard Drew say him and Adam weren't allowed on a date and I was just wondering if this was true?" I questioned in an imitation of a sweet voice.

"Uh yes that's correct. May I ask why your asking me this?" she questioned back.

"Oh no reason, just I saw Adam today with Fiona Coyne," I answered.

"Today. You mean during school hours?" she asked.

"Yes mam. You see I was on my lunch hour and walked into the Dot and there they were. I mean I don't think their lunch is at the same time as mine," I lied, I was ditching class as always, but she didn't need to know that.

"Well thank you for informing me of this issue, Bianca," she replied while rolling back up the window. I turned around and walked to back onto the side walk. Mission Accomplished.

Author's Note.

Sorry for another short chapter, but Bianca's pov's just can't be in with other peoples except Fitz or Owen, but definitely not with Adams it doesn't deserve to. Anyways I won't be updating very fast because of our new stupid schedules at school this year we have to have semester final exams and I must study study study:( grrr): LOLZ so just hope you enjoy reading this story and PEACE LOVE DEGRASSI

R&R

-Sa5m


	10. Life Isn't Fair

Disclaimer:Blah Blah Blah I don't own Degrassi Even though I wish I did Blah Blah Blah

Adam's POV

Finally, it was the end of the school day. I headed toward my locker and to my complete surprise Bianca was standing in front of it. "Um Bianca why in the world are you in front of my locker?" I asked her still in shock.

"I just wanted to say have fun with your mom," she replied as she walked away while laughing manically. What in the world did she mean by that? I wondered to myself. Oh well. I grabbed my bag and stuffed all my books into and headed outside. As I made my way to my mom's van I saw my mom sitting in the van with an evil look on her face. Oh no what did Bianca do? I opened the door.

"Adam you got some 'splainin to do," (She wouldn't really say it this way, but I thought it would be funny) she said in a funny voice.

"Like what mom?" I asked.

"Well this nice girl Bianca told me she saw you during school hours at the Dot with Fiona," she said, "Is this true?" Oh crap busted!

"Uh yeah mom it is," I decided to tell the truth. Honesty is supposed to be the best policy right?

"Well I'm glad you were honest, but your still grounded for two weeks and if this ever happens again I will personally see to it that this Fiona girl comes nowhere near you again. Do you understand me?" she asked strictly.

"Yes mam," I replied defeated.

"Good. Now when we get home I want you to go straight to your room and do your homework until dinner time," she said.

"Fine," I said. When we got home I did exactly what my mom told me to do. I wasn't ready to get into anymore trouble. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Heyy what happened you said you were going to call me tonight! Did you get into trouble or something? Miss you and love you - Princess Fiona

Wow it's really weird how she knows everything that happens. I started to send her a reply.

Yeah I got in trouble. Bianca ratted us out about how we ditched class and were on a date. Sorry I didn't call you. Love you 2 -Prince Adam

"Adam come get some dinner!" my mom screamed from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I made my way down the stairs and to the dinner table. Mmmm mom made steak and potatoes my favorite! I sat down and started to inhale my food.

"Adam you should really use your manners at the table," mom lectured me.

"Sorry," I replied back. Everyone was silent for most of the meal until Drew started to talk.

"Mom why do I have to be punished for what Adam does," he asked.

"Drew you are not being punished for what Adam does. You are both irresponsible when it comes to dating. Neither of you should even be dating. You have school to worry about and the future. You guys have enough on your plates as it is," she explained.

"That is so unfair. We're old enough to date. I mean everyone else is dating, and their parents let them," Drew retorted.

"Well I don't care what everyone else is doing and how they're raising their kids. I'll do things my way and it's either my way or the highway," she said. [1]

"Still unfair," Drew grumbled.

"Yeah well life isn't fair," she replied. I just sat watching their dispute silently. I don't see where Drew thinks it's just my fault we're being punished. It's just as much his fault for messing things up with Alli and what not. After dinner was finished I went up to my room and got into bed. Just as I was drifting to sleep my phone vibrated. I grabbed it and saw I had a text message from Fiona again.

Adam I'm so sorry! I'll explain later but I'm currently in the hospital -Princess Fiona

Oh crap what did she do? I thought to myself

Author's Note

Cliffhanger! Well at least this chapter's a little longer! [1] My mom always says this to me! I hate it! The next chapter should be posted in the next few days or so. But remember this story's updating might be a little slower because I have to study for my final exams next week! Wish Me Luck! PEACE LOVE and DEGRASSI!:):):):):):)

R&R

-Sa5m


End file.
